


Trowa Barton, R.N. (Registered Nympho)

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Registered Nympho [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crossdressing, Hospitals, Lemon, M/M, OOC Trowa - but my god... what an OOC..., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Reverand Maynard--In a world of utter pacifism, with no war in sight, no gangs, no thugs, no druggies, no pushers , and few vehicles of transportation other than those of mass transit . . . the ER could be a very boring place.Unless . . . Zechs thought as he watched one of the nurses put away meds into a cabinet, unless you have some distraction.





	Trowa Barton, R.N. (Registered Nympho)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> This was the "fleshing out" of a dream sequence from 'Sweet Delay'.

In a world of utter pacifism, with no war in sight, no gangs, no thugs, no druggies, no pushers , and few vehicles of transportation other than those of mass transit . . . the ER could be a very boring place.  
  
Unless . . . Zechs thought as he watched one of the nurses put away meds into a cabinet, unless you have some distraction.  
  
Dr. Zechs watched nurse Trowa from where he sat in a chair behind the nurse's station. The boy, because he practically was a boy, was reaching upward as he did his job and his skirt rode high on his thighs, giving the doctor a most delicious view of the creamy flesh of the backs of his legs. He bent his head down in an attempt to see up the boy's skirt more, but to no avail. Zechs had no idea why the young man was a cross-dresser, and as he slipped a hand into his lap to stroke the hardening bulge there, he decided he didn't care.  
  
_I want to fuck you . . ._ Zechs whispered to himself, the other man too far to hear.  
  
"Slow night, eh Trowa?" He said loud enough for Trowa to hear and the boy jumped, startled.  
  
"Oh! Dr. Zechs! I didn't know you were there!" He put a delicate hand over a patterning heart  
  
_My swollen cock in your hot mouth . . ._ came more whispers.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The doctor gave an easy smile, "Keeping yourself busy, I see?"  
  
"Oh yes, Dr.!" Trowa practically gushed, "I love my job . . . working with people . . . it's very . . . fulfilling."  
  
As the boy spoke he dropped his tone a bit and pushed one hip out to the side, resting a hand on it, the other dropping behind him.  
  
_I can fill you . . . fill you full . . ._  
  
"It's good to have your kind of loyalty . . . passion. A lot of us Dr.'s could do with a bit more of that . . . passion."  
  
"Hmmmm," Trowa agreed innocently, but to Zechs it sounded like a moan and he squeezed his erection at the sound of it, his hand hidden behind the desk.  
  
He licked his lips "Fuck you hard . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Trowa asked and Zechs blushed cutely. Perhaps he'd said that one a bit too loud.  
  
"Uhh---oh . . . nothing." He sputtered, trying to make up for his slip.  
  
Trowa gave Zechs a little smile and Zechs thought he saw the young man's expression change slightly.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Trowa yawned where he stood, stretching his hands far above his head and showing as much of his mid drift as possible. He twisted his legs sensually as he stretched and Zechs found himself torn between watching the open mouth, the golden torso, or those unbelievable legs.  
  
He hadn't noticed that his hand had begun a rhythm as he stoked his impossibly hard, certainly dripping erection. And when Trowa began walking toward him it didn't stop.  
  
"It is a bit dull in here isn't it Dr. Zechs?" As he approached, the young Dr. became momentarily captivated by the fuzzy balls that bobbed on the younger man's socks. Pink and soft, they bounced with his every step and made him look incredibly innocent, incredibly young.  
  
Zechs moaned lightly and stroked himself harder.  
  
"I bet we could think of something to do . . . hmmmm . . ." Trowa mused as he stopped his approach. He looked adorably pensive for a moment and then a grin of triumph spread wide across his face.  
  
"Ohhhh . . . I know, Dr. Zechs!"  
  
Trowa stood several feet in front of him, his nurse's uniform smaller and tighter by the moment. He turned his back to the dashing young doctor, craning his neck so as to peer at him over his shoulder. He bent slowly as he spoke.  
  
"I'm behind on my vaccinations, Dr. Zechs." The tiny skirt he wore was no cover for the upturned ass, and Zechs became privy to the knowledge that his favorite nurse did not favor undergarments.  
  
"Could you give me an injection, Dr. Zechs?" The question was punctuated by a tiny slap to a soft pink cheek and Zechs's cock jumped at the sound. "Pleeeeaassee . . ."  
  
Zechs grunted in response, moving his hand even more swiftly over his erection. He didn't know if this was really happening or if it was his imagination . . . it just seemed too fucking good to be true!  
  
The flushed face beckoned him again and he grew harder as he watched cherry lips open wide, saying his name, green eyes closing in ecstasy as if he were already inside that wanton vehicle of fulfillment.  
  
"Oh God!" Zechs shouted shamelessly as he neared his release. He closed his eyes to concentrate on sensation. If the view in front of him were indeed a fantasy, then at least he would pleasure himself, and he so often fantasized about the younger boy that it was quite possibly just his imagination. He continued to stroke.  
  
And then, seconds from his climax, a cool hand touched his own and stilled the movement. He opened his eyes to stare into Trowa's soft emerald pools. Even with his hand unmoving he almost came at the sight of sheer beauty before him.  
  
"Now, now, Dr. Zechs," Nurse Trowa prompted seductively, moving to sit on the desk directly in front of Zechs, the tanned thighs and white socks and tented little skirt all too tempting for the young physician. He practically growled.  
  
Trowa continued. "We aren't a shy little boy are we?" As he spoke he inched up his skirt, the white pleated material falling away to reveal his beautifully sculpted cock, hard and hot and red at the tip, oozing with his desire.  
  
The thing of Zechs's fantasies was there, inches from his face, his lips. He ached incredibly at the sight, already imagining the taste of the boy's precum.  
  
"Go on," Trowa encouraged, "I promise it won't hurt."  
  
Zechs looked up into those hazy green eyes and put a tentative hand on the boy's gloriously hot thigh, and then, without losing the gaze, he stuck out his tongue, lapping at Trowa's dripping head.  
  
Trowa responded wonderfully, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. It was all the encouragement Zechs needed. He buried his face in the boy's lap, taking in his entire length until his nose was buried in a mound of wiry curls. He stroked the boy's thighs and clutched at his buttocks and Trowa inched forward on the desk, burying himself deeper into that hot mouth, thrusting his hips slightly, fucking that beautiful face.  
  
Zechs's mouth was skillful and greedy. He lapped and licked and sucked on the boy's length as if it were a thirst-quenching popsicle on a scalding summer's day, dripping down his chin as it melted in his hot mouth.  
  
"Ohhh!! DR. ZECHS!!" Trowa screamed again, clutching at the blond man's ample hair. His words bounced off of the clean, white walls, echoing over and over, and he came with the sound of his own screams ringing in his head.  
  
Zechs accepted the boy's seed eagerly and indeed, a few drops did escape to drip down his chin, only they went ignored as he stood to face a reeling Trowa.  
  
Trowa panted loudly, attempting to recover from his orgasm. He wanted to be ready for the young doctor as soon as possible. Zechs had done a more than satisfactory job thus far, but the enthusiastic nurse was far from sated.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Zechs was there, staring lovingly at Trowa's flushed face, his impatience evident as he had begun stroking himself again.  
  
"I want to fuck you," Zechs said quite bluntly. Having just given the boy a most spectacular blow job he felt more than at ease with his requests. " . . . now."  
  
Trowa giggled prettily as he noticed the ejaculate that had slipped from the Dr.'s mouth and he leaned forward to lick it away, carrying it to the man's mouth to intermingle it with their first kiss.  
  
"Then fuck me," he'd said after they had parted, and he spread his legs wider as he spoke, his erection already slowly returning, " . . . now."  
  
Zechs's cock was ready to jump from his trousers, and he fought to set it free. His lab coat, his buttons, his zipper, all were an all too frustrating barrier that delayed him further and he cursed them for their existence.  
  
Finally, pants undone, the material gathered around his knees, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a tube of some antibacterial cream or another and spread it generously over his thick and throbbing cock. Another small dollop was smeared over two fingers and he looked at Trowa as if for permission.  
  
In answer, Trowa lifted his feet up to the counter so that his legs were spread impossibly wide, bent at the knees. He leaned back, resting his head on the raised counter behind him. His ass was in the perfect position, absolutely level with Zechs's ardent cock. The anticipation was palpable as he gave his permission with hooded eyes.  
  
Zechs touched the cold cream to Trowa's pink opening, easing in first one finger and then another, not yet brushing the boy's sweet spot. He didn't have to. Trowa was rapt in ecstasy at the merest touch of the strong, thick digits. He could only imagine what Zechs's cock was going to feel like.  
  
And then he didn't have to.  
  
Zechs removed his fingers and replaced them with his more than substantial erection. He rubbed the head along that tight and slippery cleft at first, teasing himself and the young nurse until he could hold out no more, and neither could Trowa.  
  
"Please . . . Dr. Zechs-ohhhhhhh . . ." Trowa panted, his last word becoming a moan as Zechs pushed into him, cleaving him into two burning halves. He could do this forever.  
  
Trowa's body was so tight and trembling around Zechs's weeping erection, he relished the firm grip the boy's body had on him for another moment before pulling out, leaving only the head inside, and then slamming home.  
  
Trowa yelped in pleasure even as Zechs grunted. It was all too perfect, Zechs thought, as he pounded the lithe body beneath him. The boy's knees brushed his sides and he could imaging those little pink balls swaying softly with his thrusts. Trowa's face was flushed, mouth open, head turned to the side as he panted and moaned. Zechs couldn't believe his luck. His favorite nurse had turned out to be, besides gorgeous, horny, hung and gay! What more could a bored ER Dr. ask for?!  
  
And then he knew the answer to his question. It crept upon him like a freight train, speeding rapidly with every deliberate stab of his eager hips. His orgasm.  
  
Trowa's was obviously close as well because he began shouting incoherently as each thrust pushed him into the desk. Sometimes it was Zechs's name, sometimes and obscenity, sometimes just 'ohh's and 'ahh's, and those heated sounds became Zechs's undoing.  
  
He pushed especially deep inside his lovers wanton body, and with a shout of his own, came in a great hot gush. The feeling of the Dr. releasing inside him must have been Trowa's undoing as well as he came a split second afterward, spilling his seed over his own busy hand that Zechs had not noticed was there during their love-making.  
  
Zechs made a few last second thrusts as he shook with the final tremors of his orgasm, panting heavily. Then, he slid from his new lover's body, suddenly finding the urge to be gentle even after having just relentlessly pounded that sweet ass. He helped Trowa sit up.  
  
"Fuck . . ." The doctor breathed as he slumped into the chair he'd first been sitting in, "you're incredible."  
  
Trowa gave an impish grin as he slid somewhat shakily off of the desk and straddled Zechs's bare lap, not caring that both of them were sticky and hot.  
  
"Yes . . ." he agreed, "I am."  
  
Zechs smiled, "And self confident, no less."  
  
Trowa licked his lips, "But you know, I'm not a nurse for nothing." He started wiggling in Zechs's lap, kissing at the other man's throat, a smile evident in his voice, "I've always been know for my quick recoveries."  
  
Zechs moaned in pleasure and fatigue alike. He had created a monster.  
  
end _  
_


End file.
